A smile can save a life
by Tobi Kirkland
Summary: Prussia finds Canada in the lavatory of their high school. What is he doing? PruCan Oneshot (might be twoshot) Rated T for attempted suicide.


**So... I'm alive :D **

**First, I want to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my other story (and didn't flame it because of the subject...) **

**Secondly, I want to say sorry for the long time with no updates... But I kinda got a lot of hating and flaming on my last story, and that really shook my confidence... that and all the work at school. I'm at my last year of the danish gymnasium :D that means lots and lots work and almost no time for other stuff. **

**Well, other than that, I wanted to post this story on the 24th, it being the day we celebrates christmas in Denmark (with that I mean we eat dinner with family and opens presents in the evening), but my PC was being a bitch and wouldn't allow me log on fanfiction... **

**This fanfic is based on a real story (for more details check the end of this story. No spoilers ;) ) **

**If I owned Hetalia there would be a lot more PruCan :3 **

**Last but not least: if you don't like this story then don't read it! If you hate or flame this story I'll tell Belarus that you insulted Russia! O3O**

* * *

"What are you doing". Matthew froze, the scissor slipping from his hand and onto the bathroom floor. Quickly he bend down and picked it up. He lifted his head and looked in the bathroom mirror. The first thing he noticed was how pale his looked, then he saw a white-haired boy with huge, suspicious, red eyes looking at him. 'Albino' was the first thought that ran through Matthew's mind.

The white-haired boy sighed figuring that Matthew wasn't going to talk to him. For the second time he opened his mouth and spoke again "What is a kid like you doing alone in the toilet's in the middle of the first class with a scissor?"

"I'm NOT a kid!" Matthew couldn't stop the words slipping from his lips. As soon as they were out his face flushed from embarrassment, realising that he had just yelled. "I-I- I was just going to cut my hair… because it's getting quite long…" This was actually not a complete lie, seeing that his long, honey blonde hair reached way good bit under his shoulder plates. However before Matthew could utter another word, the white-haired boy had taken the scissor from his hands and smiled at him. "well, then this is your lucky day because I'm the most awesome hairdresser in the whole country." He signalled for Matthew to stay where he was, before rushing out of the door, only to return shortly after with a stool from the cantina. He placed it behind the other boy. Minutes passed without anything happening. The boy stood eye to eye with Matthew, looking like he was expecting him to do something. Another minute pasted in silence. Finally the silence was broken, it almost sounded like a gunshot after spending several minutes in complete silence. "Well?" Matthew looked up at him with a confused face.

"W-Well what?"

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

"W-Why would I do that?"

The boy grinned at him, and for the first time Matthew noticed how handsome the albino was. His dark blue t-shirt featured the redness of his eyes perfectly, and the way the dark clothes made his already pale skin look snow-white, and the way those pants hugged his a-. Matthew was pulled out of his thoughts when the boy continued their conversation. "Well, I'm supposed to cut your hair, right? If I cut it while your standing up I won't be able to see what I'm doing."

Without saying another word Matthew sat down on the stool and looked in the mirror. The white devil walked up behind him and brought out a comb, which he always kept on him for emergencies, and started on combing the blonde hair. Once again silence fell over the room.

The only sound filling the room was the sound of the comb struggling with all the knots in shy boy's hair. "That's quite a lot of hair you've got here Rapunzel"

"I have a name you know…"

"Ja, but you haven't told me yet"

"…oh….well I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams"

"I'm the one and only, one-of-a-kind, awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"…Are you german?"

"No! I'm Prussian! Germans are so opposite awesome…"

"How?"

"Do I look like someone how would wear leiderhosen or sing Hansi Hinterseer?"

Matthew couldn't help a small smile tugging the comers of his mouth upwards. "Maybe…"

"Kesese, was that a joke I detected in my awesome presence?"

"Did you interpret it as one?"

"Yes…"

"Then it was"

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed so loudly that the whole school must have heard it. After calming he inspected the other boy's hair throughly for any knots that should have avoided his eyes of awesomeness, seeing none he put the comb down on the sink in front of Matthew. "I'm done with brushing your hair, so how do you want hair cut?" Matthew thought for a moment before answering. "Surprise me, but let me get out of my hoodie first. I don't want hair all over it." He grabbed the lower edges of the hoodie and tugged it over his head and off his body. Gilbert had to admit that Matthew was more fit than he had thought, Matthew was lean and had a bit muscles without overdoing it. What worried Gilbert was all the bandages covering Matthews elbows. He sent him at wondering stare until Matthew casually brushed it off by telling that he had a fight with his cat, Kuma, the other day and didn't want the wounds infected. So Gilbert simply shrugged it off and continued with his 'client'.

"So… Matthew why don't you tell me a bit about yourself while I work."

"Actually my life is not that interesting, I mean I'm just a no on-"

"Don't say that!" Gilbert interrupted and sent Matthew the reprimanding eye, that Ludwig sent him so often, through the mirror. Matthew's gaze was locked on the floor. A tiny redness showed on the cheeks but he remained silent. So once again Gilbert revived the conversation.

"How about we play 20 questions?"

"…sure….why not…"

"Awesome! I'll go first!…Where are from? You do not sound like typical American to me."

"That's because I'm not. I'm actually Canadian."

"…well good for you I guess…moving on your turn"

"How did you find me? Here in the toilet, I mean"

"Well, I sit behind you in your english class. And today was the first day where you didn't show up. I'd seen you on the hallway not to far from here, so I decided to look for you."

"But….You don't even know me" stated the Canadian student quietly.

"You just seemed kind of awesome, awesome enough to talk to me anyway. Not everyone gets this privilege , you should consider yourself lucky."

….

"My awesome turn to ask a question! What do you do in your free time?"

"Uhm…I like to cook and watch movies, I guess… What about you?"

"My hobbies are playing guitar and being awesome!"

"…You know that 'being awesome' is not a hobby, right?"

"…"

"Gilbert?"

"Do you WANT me to give you a bad haircut?"

"n-no, sorry"

"Well, my awesomeness forgives you… this time!"

They both fell silent for a moment, Gilbert concentrating on cutting hair, and Matthew trying to think of something to say.

Matthew bit his lower lip in frustration. How the maple do you start a conversation?

"S-so how long have you done this?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew through the mirror, catching his eyes.

"Done what?"

"You know the haircutting thing…"

"… promise me you won't freak out…"

"..uuuhhh…I won't?"

"…Was that a statement or a question?"

"A statement?"

"…right" Gilbert looked down at his pale hands which was tangled in the other boy's hair, avoiding Matthew's eyes.

"Actually you are the first"

"…oh"

"Sorry.."

Finally Gilbert finished. He put the scissor on the sink with a tired sigh and admired his work. His hopeful eyes meeting Matthew's.

Matthew looked at his newly cut hair in the mirror, Gilbert had cut it to right above his shoulders. To say Matthew was relieved was an understatement, he had to admit that he liked it better than the old hairstyle. He turned around and looked at the Prussian with hopeful eyes.

"Now be honest, how do I look?"

Gilbert smiled and lifted his hand so his could ruffle Matthew's hair up.

"Different"

"Good different or bad different?"

"Well you kind of look like Francis."

Matthew looked in the mirror again. He had to admit he kind of did. He opened his mouth to thank the Prussian for all his hard work, but was interrupted by the school bell telling them that the school day was over. Gilbert noticed how crestfallen Matthew suddenly looked, but before he could do anything, the door to the toilet opened and two male students took Gilbert by the arms and dragged him out the door without even as much as looking at Matthew. The Canadian boy could have sworn that he could hear Gilbert yelling out loud in german.

….

A few days later Gilbert walked down the hall to grab a few things from his locker when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Matthew standing few meters away. Even though he seemed a little out of breath the Canadian boy continued to run until he reached Gilbert's side. He looked up at the albion's face and met a pair warm, red eyes.

"Hey Matthew!"

"Hey Gilbert" Matthew had a serious expression on his face, Gilbert didn't know why but he didn't like it one bit. "I have something important I want to tell you about the day in the toilet." Matthew looked around them. The hall was full of people eating lunch and chatting with one another. "Then come on, Mattie, I know just where we can go then" Gilbert replied with a big smile on his face as he grabbed the small Canadian's hand and pulled him down the hall. "W-well as long as it's a little more private" Matthew mumbled under his breath. Finally Gilbert stopped outside a door opened it, pushed his companion inside, walked in after him and closed the door.

Matthew looked around the room. It was a small storage mostly used for unused books, Matthew was sure he saw some Shakespear in between the books. So they were at a classroom on the language hall. Snapping back to here and now, he turned back to Gilbert who looked at him properly expecting some kind of explanation. "O-okay" the blond-haired started, "This is a little hard for me to say"

Matthew walked over to Gilbert and took a hold of his shoulders and leaned closer. Matthew leaned next to the albino's ear and whispered "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I-" Matthew took a deep breath before confessing his greatest secret. "I was going to cut myself…"

"What?!"

Gilbert pulled back and looked at Matthew in surprise and shock. Matthew's eyes was filled with tears and he tried to avoid meeting the other's eyes. "T-that day in the toilet. Before you came, I had planned to cut myself."

"Mattie… why would you do that" Matthew had never heard Gilbert talk in such a quiet voice before.

"Because everyone is bulling me. They ignore me and pretends that I don't exist, they tell me that I'm stupid, worthless and a waist of good air."

"…Do you really believe all that shit?"

Matthew didn't trust his voice, so he nodded, still not meeting the red eyes which he knew would be filled with anger. He couldn't stop a sob from escaping his lips. That was soon followed by another one. And then another. Tears kept running down his face until a pair of strong, pale arms pulled him to certain German's chest. At this point Matthew didn't care anymore, he grab the fabric of Gilbert's shirt and held on to it with his life. It felt so good to finally let all these feelings free. All those feeling hidden in the deepest corners of his conscience, all the hurtful words, all the cold shoulders, and all the loneliness, finally allowing himself to let all the defences down.

Gilbert on the other hand was quite surprised. He had not expected Matthew to break down like that. His arms getting a mind of his own, wrapping themselves around the crying boy and pressing him against his own chest.

None of them knew how long the sat there hugging each other, but in the end Matthew ran of out tears to shed. A minute or so after the blond boy calmed down, Gilbert broke the silence. "Hey birdie"

Matthew looked up from Gilbert chest with an confused look. "Birdie?"

Gilbert broke out in his trademark grin and answered "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to be alone anymore, and now you free from all your troubles. Free like a bird. Therefore you are Birdie."

"Isn't Birdie a singer?"

"Well… I don't know, anyway her music sucks…"

"…okay…?" Silence for a moment before Matthew broke it again.

"Gilbert, why do you say that I don't have to be alone anymore?"

"Because now you have the awesome me as a friend and I won't ignore you or leave you."

Matthew's cheeks was bright red and his eyes glued to the floor.

"W-would it be alright for you if we were more than just friends?"

Gilbert leaned closer to Matthew, their noses almost touching.

"Yes, Birdie. That's completely fine with me"

* * *

**Done! **

**I know that the ending is a little cliché... **

**So I said in the beginning of this story that it's based on a real event. In my class there is this girl, we'll call her L, she told me a story from her old school that completely changed my opinion about her. In L's class there was this unpopular boy who was called names and made fun of. There was rumours saying that he had tried to commit suicide and could get really depressed. So one day L walks into the bathroom and finds him standing with a scissor in his hand. She asks him what he's doing, and he answers that he was just going to cut his hair. Not believing him L offered to cut his hair for him. L cut his hair into a "totally stylish and really cool" hair cut. A few days later he walks up to L, tells that he had actually intended to cut his wrists, and thanks her for stopping him. After that L would cut his hair in the bathroom once a month, even though the janitors hated her for the mess she left... **

**This story just touched me so much that I had to write a fanfic about it. Because I've never misjudged a person so badly in my whole life, and I've gained a whole new level of respect for this girl. **

On the merrier side... Happy New Year! :D

So please review and tell me if you've had a good new year's eve, who you celebrated it with, where you're from and what new year's traditions you have in your family/country :)

I can go first: I celebrated it with my parents and some of our friends we actually had a brit and a french guy with us :) I live in Denmark and some of our many traditions are watching the Queen giving a speech, watching a program called '90th birthday / Dinner for One', and shooting fireworks at 12 am :)

See ya next time!

Tobi over and out :)


End file.
